


Nail Polish Solves Everything

by samslostshoe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, grif is a whiny asshole, inspired by geoff ramsey's laugh, nail painting is involved, so is simmons actually, that is the question, why do i love these assholes so much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Donut, what the fuck?” Simmons yelled, yanking his hand away from his teammate. He had just woken up to find Donut clutching his hand, focused on a tiny brush. Simmons’s nails were a dark shade of red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish Solves Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-d by [this amazing person](kerrythebreakupbang.tumblr.com).

“Donut, what the fuck?” Simmons yelled, yanking his hand away from his teammate. He had just woken up to find Donut clutching his hand, focused on a tiny brush. Simmons’s nails were a dark shade of red.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Donut said, shrugging as though he’d explained everything.

“So you decided to paint my nails?” Simmons moaned, making to wipe the polish off.

With surprising swiftness, Donut grabbed his wrist, preventing him from wiping his nails on the bed. “Don’t you dare,” Donut said threateningly. “The top coat’s still wet.” Simmons tried to pull his arm out of Donut’s grip, but the other man was stronger than he looked.

“Fine,” Simmons relented, “but get the fuck out of my room.”

Donut smiled cheerily and headed towards the doorway, nearly ramming into Grif. “Hey there,” he said, gripping Grif’s waist and moving him out of the way. “Good night, boys!” he called as he sauntered down the hallway.

Grif looked back and forth between the hallway and Simmons, bewildered. “What the fuck?”

“He painted… you know what, never mind,” Simmons said, waving dismissively at Grif.

Grif was beside him more quickly than Simmons would have thought possible, hands tight around his wrist.

“Did he…” Grif trailed off, eyes brimming with joy as he took in the sight before him. “Simmons, did Donut paint your nails?”

Before Simmons had a chance to explain, Grif was howling with laughter.

It wasn't like Simmons had never heard Grif laugh; he had. It was just that this laugh was different. Simmons was so used to hearing a sarcastic chuckle or a derogatory snigger that hearing Grif laugh genuinely shocked him. Grif was absolutely howling, hands clutching his stomach.

Simmons wasn’t really sure how to describe the sound of Grif’s laughter, except that it was totally fucking unfair. How dare he laugh like that? It made it harder for Simmons to pretend that he didn’t want to pin him up against a wall and kiss the shit out of him, no matter how much of a lazy, disgusting ass he was.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Grif choked out as he calmed down. “It’s just..he painted…Donut fucking painted…”

And he was off again, his laughter bursting forth from his lips and filling the room, echoing off the metal walls.

“That’s enough,” Simmons said, sitting up in bed and ripping off the sheets. “I’ve had it up to here with you, Dexter Grif.”

Grif’s eyes widened as Simmons advanced on him. He backed up in panic, giggles subsiding as Simmons glared at him. Simmons put one hand on the side of the wall next to Grif’s head and one on his chest, pressing his teammate into the wall.

“I’m so fucking sick of you,” Simmons hissed.

“Uh, Simmons?” Grif asked, clear trepidation in his voice. “What are you...?”

Simmons’s lips closing like a vice around his own cut off Grif’s question. The kiss was hard and angry, because Simmons was fucking pissed. But Grif’s answering kiss was the opposite. It was excited and eager, and Simmons found himself reciprocating. His hands roamed all over Grif, finally settling in his hair. He lost himself in the sensation of Grif against him.

Endless minutes later, they pulled apart.

“What the fuck, Simmons?” Grif asked, breathless. He didn’t ask it angrily, though. His voice sounded almost awestruck, and a good deal confused.

“You’re a fat, useless fuck, Grif,” Simmons said, smiling uncontrollably. “But for some reason, I kind of like you.”

“Yeah, well, no one can resist my charms,” Grif said, running his hands through his near-permanent bedhead. Shock and disgust appeared on his face in rapid succession. “Aw man,” he whined. “You got nail polish in my hair.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this ask on tumblr](http://privatesimmons.tumblr.com/post/82583649419/imagine-that-grif-likes-simmons-laugh-and-tries-to), Geoff Ramsey, and Red vs. Blue in general.
> 
> This is my first fic for RvB, but definitely not my last. I have a couple more planned. :D


End file.
